Rocks and Leaves (Traducido)
by Itachi Sasuke Uchiha Akatsuki
Summary: [Deidara no esperaba encontrarse a Naruto, mucho menos no en la condición en la que estaba.] Pasa y lee (te terminarán dando cosquillas en el estómago Srta. Fujoshi) Una pareja poco común pero eso no le quita lo interesante, muy tierno en mi opinión. Es una traducción, pero está muy bien hecha. Calificación T por las dudas.


**Advertencia:** Esto no me pertenece, sino a **Follow-The-Firefly** (u/1239332/Follow-the-firefly) - ( s/4435999/1/Rocks-and-Leaves).

**Resumen****:** Deidara no esperaba encontrarse a Naruto, especialmente no en la condición en la que estaba.

**Pareja/s****: **Yaoi - Naruto & Deidara [Naru(S)Dei(U)].

**Nota****:** Bueno, este Fic me gustó mucho y quise traducirlo para compartirlo con más personas, además... en español, HAY MUY POCOS, contados con los dedos de la mano, que sean NaruDei o viceversa. Espero que la autora no se enoje si llega a ver esto, quiero que sepa que es sin fines de lucro y todo el crédito de esto es de ella.

- Diálogos...

_Narración entre diálogos..._

De aquí en adelante, todo es una traducción.

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**.**

**In English:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Deidara... I only own the plot.**

**It's Mika-chan! This story is for TropicaIna! This is my first shot at a NaruDei, so I hope it isn't too crappy... It was interesting to write, that's for sure. Let the deadly tale begin!**

**En Español:**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Naruto ni Deidara me pertenecen... solamente la trama. **

**¡Aquí está Mika-chan! ¡Esta historia es para Tropicalna! Este es mi primer One-Shot NaruDei, así que espero que no sea demasiado cutre... Fue interesante de escribir, eso es seguro. ¡Que la historia mortal comience!**

**.**

* * *

_Un único Ninja caminaba a través de la hierba en su camino a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, tratando de llegar a la ciudad antes de la puesta del sol. No iba a la aldea porque tenía que hacerlo._

_Deidara no quería tener nada que ver con Konoha. Nada en absoluto._

_No tenía nada en contra de los habitantes de la aldea de la Hoja, sólo que no le gustaba el diseño de la aldea por una simple razón: no era lo suficientemente artístico en su opinión. Pero el principal motivo fue porque no quería toparse con el último Uchiha, quién casualmente era el hermano menor de su compañero de Akatsuki, Itachi._

_Aburrido, la mano de Deidara encontró su camino a las riñoneras con arcilla a un lados de su cintura. La arcilla fue ingerida a través de la grotesca boca de su palma y con un poco de esfuerzo por parte del artista, una artística creación nació: un ave de arcilla, uno de los favoritos de Deidara._

_Lanzando la obra de arte al aire, realizó la posición de mano de costumbre y una sola palabra fue pronunciada, palabra que era suficiente para derribar una aldea entera._

- ¡Katsu!

_El ave explotó con una fuerza de tal manera que estremeció la tierra ligeramente. Sonriendo, Deidara creó varias aves más y las explotó, antes de que algo inusual le llamara la atención._

_Unos metros más adelante había un árbol, pero el árbol no era lo que intrigó a el ex Ninja de Iwa, sino el chico sentado bajo ese mismo. Un chico de rubios cabellos que se disparaban en casi todas las direcciones posibles. Estaba cubierto de suciedad y rasguños dominaba su rostro. El artista reconoció las marcas en sus mejillas y entonces lo supo: era el Jinchūriki del Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Debería haberlo capturado, llevarlo de nuevo a la guarida de Akatsuki. Debería haber hecho varias cosas. Pero no lo hizo._

_Deidara no deseaba hacerle daño al chico._

_En lugar de ello, se acercó lentamente el rubio más joven, sin saber cómo éste reaccionaría. Desde luego que no pensaría en Deidara con mucho cariño después de que éste secuestrara al Kazekage, quien resultó ser amigo de Naruto. Bien, no se pierde nada con intentar._

- ¿Estás bien? Uhm - _Deidara preguntó al llegar a hasta él._

- ¿Quién eres... ? - _Naruto obviamente no reconoció a Deidara inmediatamente._

_Una vez lo hizo, el más joven tomó un kunai que yacía cerca de su pierna y intentó lanzarlo al Ninja de Akatsuki. Deidara rápidamente atrapó el kunai y lo lanzó a un lado y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios._

- Veo que ya me recuerdas ahora, Uhm.

- ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! -_ Naruto exigió_ - Vas a secuestrarme, ¿verdad? ¡Vas a matarme al igual que como lo hiciste con Gaara!

- Estás decidido a saltarte a las conclusiones, ¿verdad? - _Fue entonces cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía un corte levemente abierto en el muslo y un pequeño goteo del líquido carmesí corriéndosele por la pierna_ - Necesitamos conseguir limpiarte eso, Uhm.

- No confío en ti - _Advirtió Naruto, mientras Deidara se tomaba el trabajo de envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura del menor de manera que este pudiera caminar._

- Yo no dije que tenías que confiar en mí, Uhm - _Deidara rodó sus ojos_ - Sólo necesito llegar a algún lugar más seguro que aquí.

_Y así se fueron alejando, Deidara tratando de no dejar al otro rubio caerse mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas desconfiadas disparadas contra él por el Ninja de Konoha._

- ¿Por qué estás ayudándome? - _Preguntó el Jinchūriki cuando llegaron a las puertas de la aldea._

- Porque no podía dejar que murieras, Uhm - _El artista se encogió de hombros_ - ¿Hay un montón de guardias alrededor ahora?

- Estás en Akatsuki - _Naruto sonrió ampliamente_ - ¿No deberías saber eso?

- Sólo he estado en Konoha una vez, Uhm - _Dijo rápidamente_ - Y era mediodía.

- No, no hay -_ Naruto negó con la cabeza_ - Debemos ser capaces de llegar a mi apartamento en un dos por tres, igual que siempre y aprovechar que el viento no está soplando nada.

- Eso va a ser difícil, Uhm - _Deidara sonrió, lo que, por extraño que parezca, hizo que el estómago del menor se estremeciera._

_Finalmente, el par llegó al apartamento. Al verlo Deidara sintió que le recordaba a su propia casa antes de dejar Iwa. La única diferencia era de que el de Naruto estaba un poco desordenado._

- Así que ¿dónde guardas las cosas de primeros auxilios? Uhm - _Preguntó el de Iwa. Naruto se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina._

- Armario del baño - _Respondió mientras el mayor se alejó en dirección al cuarto de baño_ - Sabes, mi amiga es una Ninja-Médico. Probablemente podría hacerlo mejor.

- Si ella es una Ninja-Médico... - _Hablaba mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación_ - Va a cobrarte por todo, lo sé, Uhm.

- Nah, Sakura-chan es bastante buena con eso -_ Naruto negó con la cabeza_ - Ella no va a cobrarme.

- Así que, primero hay que limpiar esto un poco - _El mayor supo que había afirmado lo evidente en lo recientemente dicho._

- ¿Con qué? - _Naruto frunció el ceño, arrugando las cejas._

- ¿Qué esto no sirve para nada? - _Deidara miró inquisitivamente al otro rubio._

- No mucho -_ Negó con la cabeza otra vez_ - Usualmente Sakura-chan es la que me cura. O Ino-chan, pero ella por lo general está observando a los chicos y asegurándose de que Shikamaru no se afloje demasiado.

- Como tú digas, Uhm - _El Akatsuki rodó sus ojos azules hacia el techo mientras empapó un algodón con agua oxigenada_ - Esto va a arderte un poco, Uhm.

- Es obvio - _Naruto trató de no tirar de su pierna mientras Deidara pasaba la bola de algodón sobre la herida._

- Entonces... - _Deidara al cabo de un minuto de incómodo silencio_ - ¿Qué sucedió?, Uhm.

- Estaba entrenando - _Respondió dijo simplemente._

- ¿Cómo es eso? - _Deidara frunció el ceño, humedeciendo otra bola de algodón y frotándola sobre la herida._

- Estaba creando mis Clones de Sombra y con ellos, lanzando Kunai y Shuriken a los blancos. Uno de ellos me golpeó y cortó la pierna - _El menor continuó_ - Traté de volver a la aldea, pero me dolía demasiado como para caminar. Así que decidí detenerme un rato y tomar un descanso. Y ahí es cuando tú apareciste.

- Y ya sabemos el resto a partir de ahí - _Deidara giró la tapa color marfil en el amarronado frasco._

- Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? -_ Interrogó Naruto, enderezando un poco su pierna_ - ¿Por qué estabas aquí?

- El Líder me ha enviado aquí para espiar la aldea, Uhm -_ Respondió con total despreocupación_ - Odio las misiones de espionaje.

- ¿Por qué razón? -_ A Naruto realmente no le agradaban las misiones de espionaje, pero así mismo tal vez los dos tenían algo en común._

- No puedo utilizar mi arte... - _Mencionó el mayor_ - Pero tú ya sabes eso, Uhm.

- Sí... - _Asintió una vez_ - Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?, ¿volverás a dondequiera que esté ese escondite?

- Realmente no puedo espiar a nada que no esté moviéndose, o cualquier cosa por el estilo en la noche, Uhm - _Se encogió de hombros_ - ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí por la noche?

- Si claro, supongo que podré vivir con eso -_ Dijo Naruto_ - No sé tu, pero yo estoy de ánimo para un poco de Ramen.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? - _Preguntó mientras veía a Naruto cruzar la cocina y comenzar a preparar Ramen._

- ¿Cómo TÚ no puedes? - _Replicó con otra pregunta_ - ¡Esto es lo mejor!

- Por lo que dijo Itachi, eso es todo lo que comes - _Sonrió burlonamente._

- Supongo que se podría decir eso - _Asintió el Jinchūriki._

_Así unos pocos minutos más tarde, Naruto se encontraba felizmente comiendo Ramen en la mesa de la cocina. Deidara estaba con él,_  
_pero al contrario, éste se encontraba haciendo pequeños ciempiés y explotándolos al instante._

- ¿No te hacen daño? - _Preguntó el menor con la boca llena._

- ¿Qué? - _El de Iwa frunció el ceño._

- Las cosas en tus manos - _Señaló las bocas de la palma de sus manos con la barbilla._

- Oh, ¿esto? - _Deidara levantó la mano derecha con la palma hacia el rubio más joven_ - No, no realmente, Uhm. Quiero decir, lo hacen cuando los dientes muerden mi piel, pero aparte de eso, no me molestan mucho.

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste? - _El mayor se preguntaba si Naruto siempre había sido así._

- Nací con ellas - _Deidara se encogió de hombros_ - No lo sé realmente, Uhm.

- ¿Quizá sean una mutación? - _Sugirió._

- Supongo que esa es una forma de verlo - _Mencionó y una pequeña sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios._

- Bien, eso es todo - _Dijo luego de haber bebido el caldo del tazón y volver a dejar el recipiente de nuevo sobre la mesa_ - ¿Y ahora qué?

- Son casi las nueve - _Menciona Deidara_ - Aún tenemos para matar un par de horas, Uhm.

- Yo trato de ya estar dormido para las diez - _Comentó, colocando su tazón sucio y los palillos en el fregadero._

- Siempre estoy despierto hasta media noche, Uhm - _Contó el Akatsuki_ - Hidan siempre comienza sus sesiones de juego antes de acostarse y se tarda una eternidad.

- ¿Quién es Hidan? - _Naruto frunció el ceño._

- Olvídalo - _El mayor se sacudió escalofriado_ - Estarás mejor no sabiéndolo.

- Espera... -_ Naruto frunció el ceño mientras volvió a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina_ - ¿No estás para capturarme?

- Técnicamente, sí - _Contestó._

- Este sería un buen momento para hacerlo -_ Sugirió el de Konoha._

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser capturado? Uhm - _Deidara sonrió._

- ¡No! - _Chilló_ - ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

- Lo sé, lo sé - _El mayor rió brevemente_ - Realmente no quiero capturarte, Uhm.

- ¿Por qué no? - _Las acciones de Deidara lo tenían realmente confundido._

- Sólo digamos que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron después de habernos peleado, Uhm - _Dijo con cierto tono en su voz._

- En realidad, nunca peleamos - _Destacó._

- Buen punto - _Concordó Deidara_ - Pero entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, ¿no?

- Sí, lo sé - _Dijo Naruto_ - Entonces... ¿por qué ese cambio?, ¿hice algo?

- Sólo estabas siendo tú mismo, Uhm. Supongo que simplemente es algo que vi - _Deidara obviamente no quería hablar más del tema, por lo que dijo..._ - Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama. Sería agradable dormir de verdad, por una vez, Uhm.

- Traeré el futón de repuesto fuera del armario - _Anunció mientras se levantaba de la mesa._

- Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo, Uhm -_ Comentó_ - Sasori no Danna y yo teníamos que hacerlo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué? ¿ustedes no tienen habitaciones o algo así? - _Preguntó el dueño de casa mientras volvía cargando el futón._

- Sí... pero Danna nunca lo hizo así que me hacía sufrir con él, Uhm - _Deidara frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo._

- Suena a que tu Danna era un poco estricto, ¿eh? - _Naruto sonrió._

- En eso tienes razón - _Acordó, caminando hacia Naruto y agarrando la otra una esquina del futón para que así pudieran enderezarlo._

- ¡Supongo que ya es hora de dormir! - _Exclamó el de cabello corto a la par que se metía de un salto en la cama._

- Detesto esta parte... - _Frunció el ceño._

- ¿Qué parte? - _Naruto se preguntó qué tanto podría estar haciendo alguien que se va a la cama a dormir._

- Esta parte, Uhm -_ Respondió mientras se presionada la mano en el rostro y se quitaba el amplificador del ojo con un sonido sordo._

- Pensé que eso era ¿permanente? - _Frunció el ceño._

- ¡No! - _Negó el Akatsuki con la cabeza, poniendo el amplificador en el suelo junto a su almohada_ - Lo hice después de unirme a Akatsuki y perder con ese maldito de Itachi, Uhm.

- Sé cómo se siente eso - _El rubio más joven recordó sus encuentros con el Uchiha renegado._

- Así que ¿Sasuke aún está por los alrededores? Uhm - _Preguntó, gateando bajo las sábanas, mirando a Naruto._

- Se fue - _Respondió con un tono de tristeza_ - Él dijo que quería matar a Itachi.

- Bueno, eso no me sorprende, Uhm - _Deidara rió_ - Por lo que Itachi ha dicho, suena como si estuviera sediento de venganza.

- Si... - _Naruto sonaba ido y lejano, como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos._

- Entonces, supongo que debemos dormirnos ya, ¿eh? -_ Asumió._

- Ese es el plan - _Obvió el menor._

_Pronto el apartamento se sumió en el silencio. Deidara recordó la conversación que mantuvo con el Ninja de Konoha, cuando éste le preguntó qué le hizo cambiar. Había dicho la verdad, no era culpa del otro rubio, sino suya. Nunca tuvo la intención de enamorarse de Naruto de la manera en que lo había hecho. Había pensado capturarlo y que este compartiría con Gaara el mismo destino. Pero eso no sucedió. Naruto se había salido con la suya, algo que lo hizo enfurecer. Pero ahora estaba con él de nuevo y no estaban tratando de matarse el uno al otro. Entonces... ¿era ahora el momento adecuado?_

- Naruto, ¿puedo decirte algo? - _Preguntó, apoyándose en un codo para poder hablar con él correctamente._

- ¿Qué es? - _Frunció el ceño._

- Tu preguntaste por qué no te había capturado, Uhm - _Comenzó._

- Sí -_ Asintió con la cabeza el menor._

- Bueno, la verdad es que... no pude hacerlo -_ Admitió._

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - _La situación estaba confundiéndole aún más._

- Era capaz de hacerlo, pero simplemente no pude. No quiero que nada malo suceda, Uhm. Una parte de mí dice que es porque no quiero que el líder se salga con la suya, pero la otra parte me está diciendo que era porque yo sólo te quería para mí, Uhm - _Explicó._

- ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? - _Cuestionó el menor._

- Creo que sí, Uhm - _Asintió lentamente el de Iwa._

_Después de pensarlo un momento, Naruto saltó de la cama, para sentarse en el suelo junto a Deidara y preguntó:_

- ¿Te gusto?

- Y supongo que aún lo haces, Uhm - _Asintió el de cabello largo_ - Después de la pelea que tuvimos, no he podido olvidarte aunque estoy seguro de que tu si lo has hecho.

- Bueno, en realidad no, trabas de matarme - _Corrigió al ex Ninja de Iwa._

- Oh, está bien - _Dijo Deidara._

- Aún así, continúa - _Propuso._

- No me esperaba encontrarte herido en medio del bosque esta noche, Uhm. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿quién sabe lo que pudiera haberte pasado? Uhm - _Deidara imploró._

_Antes de que siquiera supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, los labios del menor chocaron los suyos, y la lengua del mismo se dio paso en su boca entrelazándose con la suya. La repentina acción de Naruto dejó completamente confundido al mayor, pero este en cuestión de segundos lo estrechó y correspondió de igual manera. Ambos envolvieron sus brazos alrededor del otro y continuaron con el beso, ignorando completamente el hecho de que uno era un miembro de Akatsuki, y el otro el Zorro de las Nueve Colas._

- ¿Tengo que adivinar lo que estabas diciendo, Uhm? - _Preguntó Deidara, con una sonrisa mientras se separaba levemente del otro rubio._

- Creo que dejé mi mensaje bastante claro -_ Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se subía de nuevo a la cama_ - Y comienzo a pensar que has entendido perfectamente lo que decía.

- Sí... - _Contesto sin aliento._

_Ninguno dijo nada más durante el resto de la noche. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero ¿qué sucedería cuando la mañana llegara y Deidara tuviera que irse?, ¿cómo olvidarían lo sucedido? Ahí es donde estaban equivocados, ellos no olvidarían. Incluso si Deidara nunca regresó a Konoha para volver a verlo, o si el mismo nunca fue atrapado por el Akatsuki, conservarían los recuerdos de esta noche. Simplemente, no podrían olvidar algo como eso._

* * *

**In Inglish:**

**Was it kinda cheesy at the end? Like I said, it's my first shot at NaruDei. I'll write request for anyone who wants some. Just message me and let me know. Review? Thanks for reading!**

**En Español:**

**¿Fue un poco cursi al final? Como ya he dicho, es mi primer One-Shot NaruDei. Escribiré un poco lo que me soliciten, lo que quieran. Sólo mensajéame y házmelo saber. ¿Comentarios? ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Está bien, está bien... le cambié alguna que otra palabra pero sólo para darle una mejor forma al texto, porque traducir Inglés sin saberlo no es una tarea tan fácil. Algún comentario, estaría bien... no para mi, si no para Follow-The-Firefly :D

Atte: IsUa-sAn.


End file.
